The present invention relates to a solvent which can effectively dissolve Viton-A, which is a trade name for a copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and hexafluoropropylene manufactured by E. I. du Pont, Inc.
The fluorelaster Viton-A is widely used in various classes of pyrotechnics and it is necessary to dispose of such pyrotechnic devices when they become old. Also, waste generated from the manufacture of such devices should be disposed, as storage of such material is both costly and hazardous.
In the past, one main disposal method for pyrotechnic material was to burn the material in an open buring-pit in a sparsely populated area. This burning method was particularly undesirable as it not only polluted the air with smoke but additionally the products of combustion creates a hazardous condition. Additionally, the scrap material had a high salvage value and the ingredients are well worth reclaiming.
Recently, various methods have been devised for recovering ingredients from pyrotechnic devices using Viton-A as a binder, and these methods generally include the steps of crushing the composition to form small chunks and then placing the chunks in acetone to dissolve the Viton-A. While acetone is the standard solvent used to dissolve Viton, its low flash point (-18.degree. C.) creates a severe flammability hazard.